nikaocraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Getting Started
Hello there! Welcome to NikaoCraft! On this section, you will find all the information you need to get started on our server. This is meant to be a step-by-step on how to get started, where each step leads to another, so you will never find yourself wandering what to do next until you finish all these steps. Step one: Reading the rules In order to keep the server enjoyable and fun to play, it is has a set of rules that must be followed by everyone. Each of the rules has it's own purpose and contain a set of punishments. It is highly suggested that you read all of the rules before doing anything in-game! This avoids missunderstandings and embarassing moments. The full and complete list of both forum and server rules can be found here . Also keep in mind that these rules are always subjected to changes. It is a good idea to keep up with them. A notification will be given everytime there is a change, so players know when it chanes. Removed parts will be marked in red and added parts will be marked in green. These formats will stay for one week. After that, what is in red will be deleted and what is in green will be changed to normal, so it's suggested that you review the rules if you have been away for over a week. Remember that, by Whitelisting, you declare that you have read and agreed with all of the rules. Step two: Registering After you read the rules and before Whitelisting, you must register on the Official NikaoCraft Forums . By doing so, you will be able to interact with the other players, make your own topics, edit your avatar and signature, send private messages and much more! Step three: Whitelisting After registering on the forums, the next thing you must do it Whitelist! This is the first time you will fill a form. And it's very simple! Just go to the Applications section, read the "Whitelisting" post and follow the instructions there. By whitelisting, you gain access to join one of the portals and start playing. Hint: Don't lie! We will not judge you from your age, or if you have been banned before. The whitelist is meant not only to filter spammers and griefers but also to serve like a first introduction of you. Getting the first impression as a liar will not help you at all. Step four: Leveling up In order for you to choose one of the starting classes and make your way through the server, you must level up! Our server features the Heroes plugin, that allows you to gain experience performing various actions, from simply cutting wood and farming to likking a mob and using skills. When you first join the server, you are on the Recruit class, level one. At this stage, mobs on the overworld are too hard and facing them will very likely lead to your death. Fortunately, being a Recruit allows you to level up in other ways, like farming, cutting wood and mining! Alternatively, you can party with someone on higher level and you can both join a party! This allows him to level you up if close enough. At any time you can type "/level" to check your current level. Hint: Sugar cane is a great way to level up at early levels. Step five: Choosing a starting class Once you read level 10 of recruit, you can not level up anymore on that class. In order to keep your journey you must choose one of the eight starting classes: #Swordsmen #Archer #Mage #Thief #Merchant #Monk #Priest #Spokesperson Each has it's strengths and weaknesses. Read about them carefuly and choose the one you identify better with. Your can see this class list in-game by typing "/hero paths". To choose one of them, type "/hero choose (class)" and then confirm with "/hero confirm". After doing so, you will go back to level one, but with a brand new class and a starting skill! You can learn more about your class and other commands related to it by typing "/hero", which will bring up a help section on the chat talking about each command. Note that you now gain less experience from doing things then you used to when Recruit. This is on purpose, so it's easier to level when you are weak. You also don't gain experience from doing everything anymore. For example, Merchants don't get experience from killing, the same way that Swordsmen don't get their experience from mining. Tools are also different from each class. Step six: Keep it up! Now you are set to start your adventure on NikaoCraft! At level 10 you unlock a second skill and at level 11 you are ready to PvP! If you even need any help you can ask the staff on the help channel. They are there to help you with anything you need. If there is no staff online at the moment but you have a question, you may post them on the Questions section and someone will answer you as fast as possible. You can also check out our FAQ ans see if that helps you. If you have any suggestions, you may post them on the Suggestions section. We are always opened for new ideas to help make our server even better for you and for everyone! Every now and then, news will be updated on the forums and you cna read all of them on the News section. They tell players what is going on the server and outside it. Most of the times they contain essential information and keeping up with the news it extremly recommended. Every time you need to get back to this wiki, you can type "/motd" in-game and a list of useful links will appear, including one for this wiki and one for this article. Hint: Neve forget to have fun! See Also *Server Spawn Category:Guides